yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanasaki's vigils
Hanasaki's vigils were events in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga in which Tomoya Hanasaki tried to be a vigilante, while wearing his Zombire costume. Events Day 1 Tomoya Hanasaki received a Zombire costume from his father as a gift. That night Hanasaki went out wearing the costume. His father spotted him leaving and hoping to raise his son's confidence he then met up with and paid three delinquents to fake a crime scene for Hanasaki to break-up. Two of the delinquents pretended to beat up the third, while Hanasaki was nearby. Initially Hanasaki considered walking away, but thinking of what Zombire would do he tried to break up the fight. The delinquent pretended to be injured from his attacks, when Hanasaki was in reality too afraid to even hit them. When the delinquents met with Hanasaki's father to collect their pay of ￥100,000, he asked them if they could do it again. Day 2 The next day, two of the delinquents tried to find out what what Hanasaki looked like under the costume and asked Yugi Mutou if he knew who Hanasaki was. Thinking the delinquents were going to cause trouble, Yugi pretended that he didn't know. However as they proceeded to interrogate him, Hanasaki interrupted and told them to leave Yugi alone. The delinquents recognized Hanasaki's voice. Having got what they needed, they pretended that they weren't able to take Hanasaki on and left. At night, the delinquents threw a rock with a note attached through Hanasaki's window. It said that they had kidnapped Yugi and were at a canal yard. After Hanasaki left, one of the delinquents informed the others that he had taken their bait and another proceeded to phone Hanasaki's father, demanding ¥500,000 and threatening to beat Hanasaki badly if he didn't pay. Hanasaki's father was unable to afford the ¥500,000 and showed Yugi the note Hanasaki received when Yugi stopped by their house. The two of them proceeded to the canal yard to help Hanasaki. When Hanasaki arrived the delinquents proceeded to beat him up and told him that they had been paid by his father to act last time. By the time Yugi and Hanasaki's father arrived, Yugi had switched to Dark Yugi, who broke-up the fight challenging the delinquents to a game. One of them threw his cigarette on the ground, next to a spray paint can they had used to graffiti tag and asked if Dark Yugi thought he could take them on. Dark Yugi picked up the spray can and began to run, while the delinquents chased him with knives. Hanasaki's father tried to take Hanasaki away while the delinquents were distracted by Dark Yugi, but Hanasaki refused to run away, while Yugi was in danger. Dark Yugi sprayed lines on the ground, while the delinquents chased him. Eventually he was cornered, but he directed their attention to the paint he had sprayed and the cigarette butt, which was being used as a fuse. As the cigarette burned out, its fire hit the paint, setting it all alight. The delinquents were separated from Dark Yugi, as they got trapped in his "Maze of Fire". With the legs of their pants on fire, the three of them ran out of the yard, leaping into the canal. Hanasaki apologized to Dark Yugi and thought that he had been foolish for thinking he could be a super hero, but Dark Yugi still insisted that he could. Meanwhile Hanasaki's father realized that he was wrong and the true hero's face had been behind the mask; the face that got bruised defending its friend. References * * Category:Battles